Noches de insomnio
by Taisho Hanako
Summary: En una noche de luna llena, Rentorer despierta, dándose cuenta de que Tai no está dormida, e inician una conversación... Una serie de drabbles acerca de las aventuras de los líderes del equipo y sus integrantes.
1. ¿Evolución?

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo, de hecho lo escribí hace mucho, pero apenas lo subo, porque tengo cuenta xD. Por favor, no sean malos conmigo en cuanto a lo cortito que está ;w; please. Estaba super inspirada una vez jugando pokémon y así nació este drabble (dudo que pueda llamarse de otra manera, está super cortísismo).**

**Aclaración: Tai es una Eevee y Rentorer(o Ren) un Shinx, los hechos suceden después del modo historia, después de superar El Reto del Pokégremio y antes de ir a la Aldea Shaymin.**

****Otra aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece.**  
"****_…_****" pensamientos  
-…- hablando**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era una noche hermosa en el Acantilado Sharpedo. Rentorer despertó y vio a Tai despierta, sentada cerca de los colmillos de piedra del gran acantilado en que vivían...

-¿Qué pasa Tai? ¿No puedes dormir?-Mirando con preocupación a la Eevee.

-No pasa nada Rentorer, es sólo que me gusta observar la luna en este punto.-Sonriendo hacia él- Vuelve a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la Aldea Shaymin para investigar más sobre la montaña que llega al cielo.-

-Tú también ve a dormir Tai, no es bueno permanecer tanto tiempo despierto; apuesto a que no has dormido para nada.-

-Me conoces muy bien ehh? La verdad es que al principio he dormido bien; pero algo, no sé qué, me despertó y entonces vi la luna en su punto más alto del cielo, después vi la playa y las olas iluminadas por la luna y era un paisaje tan hermoso que se me quitó el sueño- dijo Tai mirando hacia la luna llena.

-Dime algo ¿has estado despertando de esa manera por las noches?-dijo el Shinx con una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque en las misiones te he notado más cansada y distraída de lo normal- Mirándola con preocupación.

-Bueno, sí... Últimamente, por las noches me despierto de repente y observo la luna, especialmente durante las noches cercanas a la luna llena. Siento como si el poder de la luna me llamara. Oye Rentorer, ¿podemos seguir hablando en la playa?

-De acuerdo Tai y... me puedes llamar sólo Ren... si quieres-dijo Rentorer sonrojándose "¡Rayos! Soy tan tímido que me sonrojo fácilmente... Lo bueno es que está oscuro y no lo puede ver"

Ambos caminaron a la playa, pasando por Aldea Tesoro con todas sus tiendas y por el cruce para llegar al Pokégremio, a los territorios misteriosos y a la Cafetería Spinda.

Cuando llegaron, ambos vieron fijamente el lugar en donde se habían conocido por primera vez. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla y siguieron conversando.

-Cuando averigüemos el porqué no podemos evolucionar ¿Te convertirás en Luxray? o ¿quizá te gustaría quedarte como un Luxio?

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Luxray se ve muy agresivo, territorial, frío en el trato con otros pokémon; en cambio Luxio, se ve como un pokémon maduro, duro en batalla, sin llegar a parecer agresivo.

-Vaya... supongo que te verás bien como quieras evolucionar.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Su rostro cambió a uno serio.- La verdad es que estaba pensando en evolucionar en un Umbreon y no en Jolteon como tenía planeado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En Umbreon?! ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que ser un Jolteon era tu sueño! Fue por esa razón que le pusimos a nuestro equipo de rescate Thunder, porque nosotros, los líderes, seríamos tipo eléctrico al final.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero desde que ingresamos al Pokégremio, he estado observando la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, tal y como estaba haciendo cuando despertaste... Y todo el paisaje se veía tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, que le pedía permiso a Chatot para dar paseos nocturnos para que no me ataque jejejeje. Ya sabes cómo se pone, pensando que iba a abandonar el Pokégremio, pero ahora que al fin somos un equipo explorador oficial ya no me tengo que preocupar por eso... El día se ve lindo, pero la noche... Es simplemente hermosa.

-Pues, si tú quieres convertirte en un Umbreon, yo te voy a apoyar Tai- "Debería pensar en qué quiero evolucionar"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**No sé si quiera continuarlo, de hecho ni siquiera parece primer capítulo, la verdad sólo lo subí para ver su opinión, ya que finalmente tengo cuenta en fanfiction (wiiii \n_n/) y esto lo escribí hace un montonal de tiempo, los personajes son de un juego de pokémon que se llama "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo"; como (a lo mejor) habrán leído en la descripción, se ubica después del modo historia, pero antes de ir a la Aldea Shaymin, bueno, quería saber cómo ando en cuanto a redacción, si escribo mucho de algo, o demasiadas comas o al contrario pocas, cosas de ese estilo c:  
Acepto críticas de cualquier tipo, pero son mejor recibidas las constructivas. Vale, me despido, aunque no es para nada un buen fic xD. Lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Taisho Hanako out.**


	2. Equipo Thunder

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios y el juego no me pertenecen. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Este capítulo está en punto de vista de Tai.**

_2\. Equipo Thunder._

_…_

Es de mañana, acabamos de despertar y estamos desayunando. Hablo, por supuesto, de mí y Ren. Mi compañero de equipo.

Ayer tuvimos una misión que casi nos cuesta todos nuestros objetos y dinero por mi culpa... Por suerte, ahí estaba Ren para salvarme, como siempre. Es bueno poder contar con un amigo como él.

Mientras desayunamos, me decido a contarle a Ren acerca de mis planes.

-Oye, Ren.

Él me miró con curiosidad, pues no suelo hablar durante la comida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin me contarás de qué se trata ese proyecto en el que tanto estuviste trabajando? Me preocupa que te desveles así, aunque sea por algo importante.

_"__Vaya, así que él sabe que me desvelo seguido…"_

-Sí, se trata de ese proyecto. Y no te preocupes, te he dicho que me siento especialmente activa cuando cae la noche. - Le digo mientras camino hacia un estante y saco varias hojas de allí. Están todas acomodadas debajo de un letrero de "no tocar".

-He estado haciendo un poco de investigación mientras explorábamos y he estado registrando la información en estos papeles. Pero me he dado cuenta de que faltan datos importantes... ¿Puedes notar lo que falta aquí? - Le extiendo los papeles sobre la mesa para que los pueda leer. Algunas hojas las escribí demasiado rápido para que no se me pasara ningún detalle, espero que pueda entender mi letra.

-Mmmm... Territorios, pokémon que aparecen, objetos que aparecen... No, no veo que pueda faltar. Parece una información bastante completa.

Ren parece consternado por la cantidad de información, y no es por nada porque ahí hay información de todos los territorios a los que hemos ido, incluso a los del futuro.

-Pues ¡falta lo más importante! Información acerca de los integrantes de nuestro equipo. ¿Cómo puedo saber todo de los territorios a los que hemos ido y aún así no conocer a nuestro propio equipo?

Creo que grité un poco alto, me está mirando totalmente sorprendido por mi repentina explosión de energía, aún así continuo. -Ese es mi proyecto. Reuniremos a todos los miembros aquí, en Risco Sharpedo y los anotaremos a todos junto a sus respectivos niveles y demás información.- Parece haberse recuperado un poco, ahora tiene una expresión neutral.

-Bueno pero, ¿no sería más fácil pedirle esa información a Chimecho? Sabes que ella maneja los registros y tiene todos los datos que necesitas actualizados.

-Sí, pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Además, no sólo necesito esa información; necesito hablar con todos. Organizarlos en grupos dependiendo de sus niveles, nombrar subjefes para reuniones concernientes al equipo etc, etc y... ¿Me estás haciendo caso? -

Me doy cuenta de que hace como diez minutos que dejó de escucharme. Tiene la cara toda sonrojada y la boca medio abierta. Me da vergüenza porque sé más o menos lo que dirá a continuación.

-Ahh... Lo siento, Tai. Es que te emocionaste mucho y... Perdón, pero tengo que decirlo. Te ves muy linda cuando te emocionas de esa manera. De verdad. Pero prometo ya no distraerme.

_"__Bueno, ahora soy yo la que estoy sonrojada..."_

-Ren, eres muy tierno pero...

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. No hay necesidad de decirlo ahora... Por favor, continua con lo del proyecto.

Me siento mal por Ren, me gustaría corresponderle pero no puedo. Tiene las orejas agachadas, pero parece dispuesto a escucharme. Agarro uno de los papeles en donde hice bocetos de mis ideas y se lo muestro.

-Mira, esta es mi idea. Vamos a hacer unos letreros de papel que vayan por niveles, 1-9, 10-19, 20-29, etc. y los vamos a acomodar arriba de donde estamos; después de todo hay un espacio muy grande allá. Luego traeremos a todos los integrantes del equipo y les pediremos que se acomoden según su nivel. Cuando todos estén en sus lugares les repartiremos hojas para que se anoten y nombraremos subjefes para todos los 'sub equipos'. Hablaremos con los subjefes acerca del plan y haremos que este equipo se mueva por completo.

-Estoy un poco perdido, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Para qué nombraremos subjefes? ¿Podrías explicármelo con más detalle? - Ahora Ren parece interesado en mi idea, logré mi primer objetivo. Parece que sí realizaremos mi idea después de todo.

-Con mucho gusto, compañero. Supongamos que Absol es un subjefe del sub equipo 20-29. Él tendría que organizar a sus integrantes en equipos d los mandaría a los territorios correspondientes para que suban de nivel o consigan 'x' cosa necesaria. Claro, no lo harán todos los días. Decidiremos los días de descanso dentro de la siguiente reunión a esta, cuando los subjefes hayan hablado con los sub equipos y ellos mismos lleguen a un acuerdo que los beneficie a todos.

_"__Creo que fue una buena idea contárselo ahora; se le nota emocionado, como a mí."_

-¡Vaya Tai! Tú sí que piensas en todo ¿ehh? Pienso que es una buena idea, aunque sigo pensando que la información de los pokémon se la podrías pedir a Chimecho; pero si así quieres hacer las cosas, pues está bien por mí. - Ahora parece haberse acordado de que estaba comiendo, Ren a veces es un despistado. Se puso a comer a toda velocidad y casi se ahoga.

-Jajaja. Tranquilo, que no vamos a llegar tarde a ningún lugar. Mejor me pongo a comer yo también, o de verdad se nos hará tarde. -

-Perdón, me entró mucha hambre de la emoción sobre el proyecto. Tú sí que sabes cómo inspirar a los demás. – Me mira con una sonrisa pícara… Sé lo que está tramando, pero no puedo evitar que me afecten sus palabras.

\- Bueno... Yo... ¡No digas esas cosas ahora! Y ya ponte a comer...

_"__Demonios, me puse nerviosa por lo que me dijo… No tiene ningún sentido, no debería… Son simples palabras…"_ Ren terminó de comer y fue a estirarse un poco mientras yo termino lo mío. Observo el cielo a través de los colmillos de Risco Sharpedo, hoy en verdad hace un buen día para poner en marcha el plan.

_"__Ahora recuerdo que dentro de tres días tenemos que ir a la expedición a la Aldea Shaymin. Debemos preparar las cosas para tener tiempo para organizar a nuestro equipo en lo que estamos allá antes que ese día llegue. Más tarde se lo contaré a Ren, por ahora terminaré de desayunar para empezar el día."_

**N/A: Y así concluye el segundo capítulo-drabble-cosa-extraña llamado fic xD**

**Lo juro, llevaba MESES sin jugar exploradores del cielo... Todo por culpa de ese celular nuevo que me compraron y sus estúpidos hermosos juegos que… vale...**

**Esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la primera de muchas misiones de hoy. Me inspiré por completo y me puse a escribir como loca.**

**¡Al fin decidí que hacer con esta historia! :D Simplemente van a ser como drabbles independientes-dependientes :v No van a seguir una línea de tiempo específica, no van a ser consecutivos (excepto este y el siguiente) y probablemente tarde un poco (mucho) en hacer un nuevo drabble. Pero al menos esta historia no quedará olvidada entre los miles de fics de esta hermosa página llamada fanfiction.**

**He aquí agradezco a los reviews del anterior capítulo:**

**-****Bordebergia:**** Muchas gracias por tus palabras c: Pues ahora no será un solo drabble, ¡serán varios! xD Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**-****darkkitsune01:**** Gracias, qué bueno que te haya agradado la idea c: Disculpa por no haber respondido antes, igual y sigo tu consejo. Aunque será más bien como lo que ocurre entre misiones importantes, como esta de Aldea Shaymin… No pondré la misión con ellos, será como qué hacen los demás miembros del equipo mientras los líderes están fuera por este tipo de misiones… Espero que te agrade esta idea también c: Me pasaré a leer tu fic para ver qué tal.**

**-****KTTR:**** Me pondré a practicar para evitar los guiones teatrales xD Tus comentarios son bien recibidos, sólo no entendí a qué te refieres con que no te gustó mi forma de experimentar, pero está bien c: ¿puedes explicármelo un poco?**

**-****TheBronyClopper:**** Gracias c: Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Y gracias por la imagen, que nunca te lo agradecí como es debido xD**

**Nuevamente agradeceré todos los comentarios que me lleguen, constructivos solamente. La crítica constructiva es siempre bien recibida ;D Sin más, me despido por hoy. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el próximo domingo.**

**_¡Todavía falta la realización del proyecto del Equipo Thunder!_**

**_~taisho hanako_**


End file.
